Memoirs of a nation's psychiatrist
by CommandoCherry
Summary: Follow the daily life of Dr. Adele Li and Dr. Kathy Blackwood, two psychiatrists working together to solve sensitive cases of special clients. Nations.
1. Case 1: The Prude and the Frog

**Hi there guys! This is my very first Fanfic! Be nice coz I don't want flames (I'll just use it to toast my marshmallows and warm Mr. Russia up with it :D )**

**Big thanks to VintageLove for helping me with the editing! :D**

**Also do note I'm not a professional psychiatrist, not even close XD**

**But I do hope you guys enjoy it anyway! and please feel free to tell me if you see any spelling mistakes or missing commas and such that me and VintageLove missed.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Hetalia, they belong to the almighty and awesome Hidekaz Himaruya! I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Over viewing her patient's file, she looked over to the blonde haired 'bombshell' as a typical American would have said. Seeing him admire himself in the mirror, even blow kissing into it murmuring in French which she phantom it to be sweet talking to himself, she turned to her laptop.

'Are you sure about this sir?'

The man in the laptop didn't answer but took another sip at his wine. 'Oui! You are our only hope in curing him, I am at my wit's end! ' she had the urge to frown but decided not to insult the important man any further.

'As you wish, sir I will try with the best of my ability,'

The man smiled pleasantly 'Ma bien-aimee nation is in your hands mademoiselle so I expect the best,' the video call ended as she rubbed the back of her head in silent frustration. She glanced at her client as he flirted with the secretary of the building; she supposed she might understand why the psychiatrists before her would have given into the temptation of sleeping with the client. She shook her head at the thought. But did they really think it was worth it? She took the file with her, gracefully she opened the door and strode out into the foyer.

'Mr. Bonnefoy?'

His blue eyes darted from the flustered secretary to her. His grin widen and flipped his silky blond hair from his face as he allowed himself to gaze from her black heels, pass her short black skirt, white blouse before stopping at her passive face, her dark messy bun hairdo complimented her small frame.

'Yes and who might you be, moi belle?' To his disappointment, she seem unaffected by his charm but at least she was polite enough to introduce herself. 'I am Dr. Adele Li and if you will sir, please step this way,' She turned, not noticing the playful glint in his blue eyes. _This_. He thought slyly eyeing her from behind. _Is going to be so much fun. Hohohohohohohon_…

...

Not far away, another situation had arisen. She resisted the urge to face palm at her client's behavior. She was at her wit's end. She definitely needed another opinion on this sensitive case. She didn't want any trouble from the Queen or the Prime Minister just because she couldn't help the personification of England!

_Why didn't I move to Russia instead?_ She thought as she watched him arguing at the empty chair, a plan she devised with him a week before on coping with stress. Unfortunately it was to no avail. His anger was getting much worse. At one point he even took it out on her before apologizing profusely, she sighed at that memory, fixing her chocolate brown ponytail before writing in her pad about his progress.

An odd noise caused her to look up 'Mr. Kirkland!' she cried in shock as he was attempting to strangle the chair. He stopped panting. Face still red from the adrenaline, 'S-sorry l-love m-maybe I got a b-bit carried away…' She wrote down what happened in her pad. 'Please have a seat, Mr. Kirkland.' she stated, hoping her frustration hadn't slipped into her voice. 'Dr. Blackwood, I don't think this is working…' he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'I think so too Mr. Kirkland, perhaps we should continue this after a break?' he nodded before pouring himself tea that his lovely psychiatrist had provided every time he came for one of his long sessions with her. Excusing herself, she entered her other office where she slumped into her chair. She held her head in her hands as she thought who was most likely appropriate to approach.

She sat straight up as the name entered into her mind. She sighed in some relief as she looked at her file again for the umpteenth time. Arthur Kirkland, the hardest case she had so far, not that there was many before, considering that she was new in her profession. She sighed, hand reaching for the drawer. No! She scowled at herself, not while I'm on the job. Logging on to her computer, she inquired her possible 'savior' about meeting up after work for professional advice. She grinned to herself after hitting the sent button.

'Dr. Blackwood?'

She turned to the secretary who poked her head through the door 'I believe your client, Mr. Kirkland is talking to his 'friends' at the foyer again…' She sighed. Getting up from her comfy chair.

'I'll be right over, Megan.'

...

Dr. Li was not amused. She inwardly sighed. Francis Bonnefoy, her new client was in many ways in one trying to 'Get in her pants'. 'Moi belle, what is it like? Falling from heaven?' Francis cooed taking her hand into his. 'It was hell,' she removed her hand as he flinched, 'from what I understand Mr. Bonnefoy, I am here to help cure you, not help encourage your problem,' he laughed, crossing his legs. 'Please call me Francis, Doctor.' Dr. Li barely blinked as she turned the page on her file. 'Mr. Bonnefoy, I may be helping you but as instructed we may not be associated at such personal terms.' Francis sighed. 'you're just like that Angelletre…' her ears perked. This was interesting.

'Britain?'

She noted as Francis smiled, twirling his blonde locks in his fingers. 'That stuck up, pompous, deviously handsome Angelletre… ' He sighed. Dr. Li noted it down as Francis nearly jumped out of his seat, 'I m-mean he is such a terrible cook moi belle! If he offers you a scone do not take it if you value you're life! And then he…' Dr. Li took notes down as he carried on about all sorts of things. Why did they never notice this? She thought as she circled around Britain's name. The previous psychiatrists never mention him as a sensitive topic? Maybe they were busy sleeping with their bi-sexual client. She frowned slightly.

She looked up as he stopped talking. 'Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy?' she asked. 'Well I've realized that I know nothing about you?' He sat back up before leaning on the table, 'So do tell.' He flashed his pearly white teeth at her as she closed her notepad. 'We are not here to discuss about me Mr. Bonnefoy,' Glancing at the wall clock. She couldn't help but smile, surprising her client, 'but it seems we are out of time, we shall continue this in another time.'

Leaving her seat, she opened the door for him. 'Would you care to join me for dinner?' Francis sweetly smiled, reaching his hand out to his seemingly cold-hearted psychiatrist. She gestured the way out, 'Goodbye Mr. Bonnefoy.' He pouted even after she closed the door on his face. 'Hmm…' was all she muttered as she held her hands in her head. Looking up, she pushed her chair to her computer where she checked her mail. 'Huh, it seems Kathy needs my help…' glancing at the time, she nodded to herself before grabbing her new client's file 'good because I need another opinion as well.'

* * *

**So what did you think of it?**

**Oh and before I forget here are the translations in French (I used Google translate so if its wrong, I do apologise! I've never learned French, even though I wished I did... D: )**

**Ma bien-aimee = My beloved**

**Angelletre = Britain/England (For those that did not know, like me XD Thanks again VintageLove!)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**CommandoCherry signing off! :D**


	2. Case 1: The not so Prude Gentleman

**YAY! Thank you all for reading my story :D**

**And I'd like to thank Dalvanbraginski, ZodiacDOG101, Alinne Roselys, MB4125 and SnakeGirl1 for following my story! :D**

**I give every one of you INTERNET hugs! Aka AIR hugs! (Don't you love intangible hugs?)**

**Btw as you probably noticed I reedited the first chapter :D**

**I have learnt two lessons from this…**

**To NEVER write and publish a story in the same night (or early morning)**

**Disturb VintageLove when it's the early hours of the morning for help (I really do wonder how she puts up with my eccentric behavior sometimes…) so to make it up to her I've dedicated this FrUk case to her (since she likes that pairing)**

**And all this happen from watching a random episode of Criminal Minds…**

**_Edit 17/9/13:_ **

**_Oops I forgot to mention this, FORGIVE ME! DX *repeatedly bows apologetically* Thank you to my reviewers ZodiacDOG101, Alinne Roselys (also thank you for favoriting my story too! :D) and Shani! _**

**_also I seem to have contracted the dreaded virus known to Authors ... Writers Block. So I do apologise in advance because the next chapter will be slow in updating D: _**

**_Maybe I should start another Fanfic ... hmm... (How that would solve my writers block escapes my comprehension ... but oh well :D)_**

**But enough of that, here's the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Hetalia, they belong to the almighty and awesome Hidekaz Himaruya! I only own the OCs and the plot :D**

* * *

The strong scent of coffee emitted from the communal kitchen, Dr. Li gagged. _Had it never occurred to them that coffee had caffeine? Which is psychotropic!_ She sighed, pulling her mug out of the cardboard. _Then again, it does take roughly 100 cups of coffee consumed in one day for it to be lethal… _rolling her eyes, she made herself tea before heading out another door which into the lounge room. Upon her entrance, another woman in a stylish blue suit, jumped up from the cozy leather couch.

'Adele!'

Dr. Li smiled at her colleague as she joined her on the couch. 'I take it that you needed advice?' Kathy nodded before sighing. 'I tried everything that I learnt in university!' 'That chair therapy? You are aware it only works on a certain percentage of people?' Kathy shrugged before sipping at her coffee, hiding her smirk. Adele's eye twitched before scrunching up her nose. Kathy chuckled.

'Coffee helps, you know?'

Adele stared at her before sipping at her own cup of tea 'What about suggesting a support group?' '… A support group?' Dr. Blackwood repeated. 'A simple yet highly effective technique for any client,' Dr. Li paused. 'Perhaps that would work… after all, my client can be quite difficult, especially with that anger of his…' Dr. Li nodded in agreement. 'As my client seems devoted to satisfy his endless pursuit of pleasure…' They sat in silence, 'Thoughts on diagnoses?' Dr. Li asked.

'Possible paranoid schizophrenic due to seeing delusions… somatization may be a possibility and also, he has been prone to seek violence as a form of resolution… particularly against certain sources of his aggression.' her co-worker replied, cradling her hot pink mug. 'I suggest more techniques from cognitive behavioral therapy, it should be more effective, hmm… my client displays certain characteristics of narcissism, hyper sexuality and voyeurism but that's not the problem, it's dealing with him…' Dr. Blackwood nodded. 'Did you set boundaries?' 'Yes, as always,' they sat in more silence. 'Is it possible that our clients are connected?' Dr. Li nodded, 'Since both of our cases involve special clients, then yes, most likely…' They continued to drink in silence.

Kathy looked down at her coffee. 'You are aware, we just broke our code of conduct?' Adele titled her head slightly at her, 'I do not know what you mean, we never had this conversation,' taking her empty mug off the table, she continued. 'All that I do know, is that we were discussing two anonymous individuals with hypothetical cases.' Kathy stared after her as she left the room. She smirked. _And they say she follows everything by the book…_

_..._

**_Later that day_**

She sat at her desk with Mr. Kirkland's file beside the computer, typing away at her patient's record, she frowned. The last few weeks have revealed some disturbing aspects about Mr. Kirkland's psyche.

_**7 weeks prior**_

'You want me to do what?' Arthur asked, folding his arms as his thick bushy eyebrows knotted together.

_Why is he always like this?_

'Write a journal, Mr. Kirkland, it's to express your suppressed feelings,' Dr. Blackwood explained calmly to her stubborn patient, 'I've been told that you are quite an excellent writer.'

Arthur said nothing, he merely grabbed the journal the doctor bought for him and strode out of the door. Doctor Blackwood leaned back to her chair and smiled softly. _Finally! Some progress!_

Kathy rubbed her temple at the memory before continuing to type, _If only I knew what I was in for…_

_..._

**_Patient no. 15794_**

**_Name:_** Arthur

**_Surname:_** Kirkland

**_DOB:_** 23 April (Year has been undisclosed)

**_Occupation:_** Undisclosed

**_Gender:_** Male

**_Marital status:_** Single

...

_**NOTES:**_

**_(To be rewritten into formal report once have collected enough information)_**

Displays complex feelings towards his enemy, seemingly one of the major sources of his anger.

**_Journal entry number 1._**

_I hate his hair. It makes him like a homeless, prostitute._

_Ok so it's not that bad. It's golden and wavy like wheat plants dancing in the wind in a summer's day. It's also soft and silky, not that I will know. As if I will know what his hair feels like, or that it smells like lilies and honey…_

_His hair is still stupid though._

Mr. Kirkland exhibit varying degrees of voyeurism towards his arch-nemesis

**Recorded Session 7**

_SNIPPET OF RECORDED SESSION_

_'I'm not a pervert! He's a pervert! I spy on him to gain intelligence on him! There is a difference. So what if I watch him undress and take a shower? He's body is so feminine it's stupid!'_

_Dr. Blackwood slowly looked up from her notepad._

_'So you thought it was a brilliant idea to watch him while he is taking a shower?'_

_Arthur scoffed, 'I don't see why not! You never know what he does while he's taking a shower! He could-'_

_ His psychiatrist held her hand up. __**I really don't want to know…**_

_'So what motivates you to spy on him Mr. Kirkland?'_

_He stared at her as if she were the one that was there for therapy._

_'Gathering intelligence.'_

_END OF REQUESTED RECORDING_

Displays signs of being delusional, adds to evidence of being a possible paranoid schizophrenic.

**_Journal entry number 5._**

_Flying mint bunny told me to see that psychiatrist, says it's for my own good. Bah_. _But I suppose I should, even Tinkerbelle agrees with flying mint bunny… FINE. It's not like I enjoy her tea, no, not at all! Also reminds me to get more tea, presenting a perfect opportunity to think of more creative insults for that frog when I see him again._

Also displays clear jealousy towards another other individual interaction with his object of interest.

**_Journal entry number 13._**

_How dare that, THAT frog come around to MY house with that silky hair of his! And he bought that intolerant Prussian with him! The NERVE! I don't like the way he touches Francis or the way that frog responses back! I know what I'll do! A bit of a curse can't kill him! All I need to do is find my book and I'll be set. Bloody hell! Why DOES he have my book?!_

Exhibits variations of psychopathy traits

**Recorded Session 16**

_START OF RECORDED SESSION_

_'How about you're past, Mr. Kirkland?' Dr. Blackwood asked, sipping at her coffee._

_Arthur cringed a bit before replying, 'Where do I begin? It's quite a long one.'_

_'Anywhere would be fine,'_

_'Well, there was my pirating days as a young lad,' Arthur glanced at his slightly blushing psychiatrist who was staring rather too intently at her blank pad._

_'Is anything the matter, Doctor?' he smirked._

_She adjusted her collar slightly 'N-No, do continue,'_

_'There is not much to be said during those times, other than plundering, rum and beautiful women,' He smirked at a sudden memory, 'good ol' times, I'd say…' He glanced again at his doctor, who briefly glanced at her drawer. 'Something the matter?'_

_Dr. Adele shook her head dismissively, shifting in her seat uncomfortably, 'Mr. Kirkland… what were your feelings at that time?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_Again, she shifted in her seat, his eyes twitched a bit at her sudden odd behavior._

_'I mean, when you plundered, what emotions ran through your mind?'_

_He smiled, green eyes glazing over. 'The thrill of living on the edge… sounds of the calling seas… the delightful sensation of the burning flames from fallen villages and sunken ships...'_

_'So no regrets?'_

_He stared at her. 'Why would I have any regrets?'_

_She wrote away at her notepad before stealing another glance towards the drawer. He scoffed before looking out of the window._

_END OF REQUESTED RECORDING_

_..._

Kathy stopped typing away._ I may need to reedit the last video, perhaps without me in it, save for the audio… _She tapped thoughtfully on her wooden desk before glancing at the drawer, she didn't want to lose this job. Stretching, she looked at the time. _Really? That late?! _Grabbing her black overcoat, she closed the door hurryingly behind her.

* * *

**Muhahahaha! No one is immune to Pirate England! … Except maybe that cactus over there (dramatically points at innocent looking cactus)**

**I wonder what is up with Dr. Blackwood... (Of course I do, she's one of my OCs *headdesk*)**

**But anyway I do hope you enjoyed that (and sorry if it's too short… I feel like it's too short), there's more to come! (That is if these variables called life, studies and writer's block doesn't get in my way…)**

**Thanks again Vintagelove for helping me! :D**

**And please review (it'll help me heaps on improving my skills!)**

**Oh! before I go... any tips for the noobie? (Aka me :D) I'm not that familiar with Fanfiction and any tips from anyone wise and more pro would be greatly appreciated :D**

**CommandoCherry over and out! :D**


End file.
